Lost
by Yet-Another-Weasley
Summary: Its exam week and it seems the stress is getting to everybody. A stressedout Corrine heads up to her room after dinner, but hears a strange call from a bodiless voice and Marshall has some time problems. Something strange is definitely going on.


Title: Lost

Description: Its exam week and it seems the stress is getting to everybody. A stressed-out Corrine heads up to her room after dinner, but hears a strange call from a bodiless voice and Marshall has some time problems. Something strange is definitely going on.

Author's Note: This is my first Strange Days fic, so be nice and bare that in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, so please don't sue.

**Chapter 1-**

Today was exam day, but it was now six sixteen and the exams were finally over. Corrine, instead of heading to the cafeteria with everyone else, headed upstairs to her and Josie's room to relax. Ever since she woke up this morning she hadn't been feeling right; she simply put it off as exam stress. Now though, she felt sick to her stomach and the exams were over. She put her head down on her pillow and tried to relax, but it wasn't working. Now as she looked around the room, everything was whirling past her and she became dizzy.

"Corrine," a voice whispered. "Corrine…"

Corrine looked around, "Hello? Josie, is that you?"

"Corrine…"

Corrine stood up and nearly fell over, but she finally grabbed a hold of the wall and walked to the doorway.

"Help…" the voice called.

"Hello? Who's there?" Corrine looked out into the hallway, but everyone was downstairs.

"I'm over here," the voice called out again and Corrine decided to follow it.

She walked down the hallway and to what she had always thought was a closet. Opening it up, she found it lead to another hallway.

She peered inside, "Is anyone there?"

"Help!" The voice was definitely coming from inside and so Corrine walked in.

The door shut behind her and the hallway was plunged into complete darkness. Corrine tried to open up the door again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Great…" Corrine thought.

She checked her pockets for something to give her some light, but didn't find anything. She was stuck. Feeling dizzy again, she slid down against the door and waited…

Downstairs at dinner, Josie wasn't feeling much better about the day's earlier exams.

"Lucas, what did you put for number twenty-three on Z's exam?" She asked.

"Hamlet," he replied.

Josie looked at him like he was crazy, "What? I said Z's exam Lucas."

"Oh, right; sorry, I hate exams. Uh... I think I put Hydrogen bonds for number twenty-three."

"Thank God. I thought for sure I had the wrong answer."

"Where's Corrine? I wanted to go over some of the questions with her."

"Sick I think. She said she was going upstairs to lie down."

Marshall stifled a yawn and looked at Josie and Lucas, "I'm tired; I guess I'm going to head upstairs."

"'Night," Lucas and Josie said before Marshall grabbed his book bag and headed upstairs.

He tossed his bag on his bed and then decided to go and check up on Corrine.

Marshall reached the door and pushed it open further so he could come in, "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Surprised, he found that Corrine wasn't on her bed. He looked around, slightly puzzled.

"Corrine?" he took a look down the hallway.

Corrine heard Marshall and began knocking on the door, but apparently, Marshall couldn't hear her.

"Marshall!" she shouted, "Help, I can't get this door open! Marshall?"

Outside, Marshall shrugged and turned in the opposite direction, headed towards his own room.

Strangely, when he arrived back at his room, Lucas was sleeping and the lights were out. A few other people in the hallways were hurrying to their rooms as Principal Durst rushed up the stairs.

"Mr. Wheeler," she came towards him, "It's ten o' clock. Since your room is right here I'll let you off, but don't let me catch you out of your room after curfew again."

Marshall nodded and also hurried into his room. He changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and sat on his bed to think. What he couldn't get was how when he came upstairs it had been a little after six, but in a time span of five minutes, it went from six something to ten o' clock. Besides that, he couldn't find Corrine and couldn't help but assume that the time thing had something to do with her disappearance. He tried to come up with some explanation for all of this and came up with two suggestions:

None of this was really happening and it was just him hallucinating from the day's stress.

Corrine was missing and something was messed up with the time and only he could feel the effects.

He knew it was the latter, but was too tired to go and tell Professor Z what had happened and so he decided to get some sleep and try to figure things out in the morning. Not long after he closed his eyes her awoke to the sound of Lucas's alarm clock going off.

"Hey, Marshall," Lucas said loudly, "You'd better get up; I think we're going to be late, my clocks off again."

Marshall flipped over, "What are you talking about? I just fell asleep!"

"Look out the window, genius. The sun is up and Professor Z's class starts in less than ten minutes. You _really_ need to get out of bed."

Marshall got up and dressed as quickly as he could, but he knew he was going to be late and he let Lucas leave so he wouldn't be late as well. He glanced at his watch which read ten, ten pm. There was definitely something odd going on. He grabbed his bag and shoved in his books and papers, some of which were now severely crumpled. Jumping down the stairs and running down the hall he finally made it to the science room. Oddly though, when he got there, only Professor Z was inside.

"Oh no, what's going on?" Marshall said as he walked into the classroom and he practically threw his things onto the desk.

"Good of you to finally show up, Marshall," Professor Z said, "Care to explain your disappearance from my class today.

"No, Lucas just left his room a few minutes ago to come to class," Marshall said and Professor Z gave him a really weird look.

"It's three o'clock, Marshall."

"Okay, what's happening? Last night I left to go back to my room at six and I was looking for Corrine and she wasn't in her room so I headed back to my own room a few minutes later and Principal Durst was saying that it was two minutes past curfew which is at ten. So I went to sleep and barely closed my eyes before Lucas's alarm clock went off. I checked my watch and it said ten, ten pm."

"Wait, Josie said that she hasn't seen Corrine since last night at dinner and Corrine wasn't at class this morning. Something's going on here."

"Wait, what about my time problem?"

"I don't know; we need to get everyone and start looking for Corrine and come up with something."

"If you leave this room I'm pretty sure that if I go out into the hallway you won't be there and a few hours will have gone by within a few minutes. What am I supposed to do?"

Professor Z bit his lip. "Stay here. I'll go round up Lucas, Josie, and Vaughn. We'll figure out what to do from there."

Marshall nodded.

"Do I have your word that you'll stay here? I don't want you wandering off and have something happen. If you're here at least we'll know where you are."

Marshall nodded again though he really didn't mean it. Professor Z left and Marshall waited a moment before he peered out into the hallway and made sure Professor Z wasn't there. He grabbed a piece of notebook paper and left Professor Z a note that said he was sorry, but he was going to look for Corrine.

And that's just what he did. He headed back upstairs and straight up to Corrine and Josie's room. Surprised, he found that Josie was sitting on her bed with her headphones on full blast. As she saw him in the doorway, her eyes widened. The headphones were immediately turned off and she bolted upright.

"Where have you been? Professor Z flipped when he saw the note you left him."

"I just left his classroom to look for Corrine."

"Don't you know? Principal Durst found out and everyone has been looking for her all day. Nobody found her anyway in the school or outside. Then you've been missing from all of your classes all day, too and Principal Durst doesn't know what to think."

"Great, but I don't know what to do. Every time I go somewhere by myself and then see someone a few minutes later, hours have gone by when it's really only been a few minutes."

"This sounds like my time problem, but," she shook her head, "I could see everyone and they were like frozen. Okay… look uh... Lucas is in your room so we'll go there. Lucas probably knows something to fix this or at least we can brainstorm or something. We'll walk together and hopefully we'll get there at the same time."

They headed down the hallway when Marshall heard someone calling his name.

"Marshall!"

It was Corrine! Marshall stopped and tried to figure out where it was coming from.

Josie stopped too, "What are you stopping for?"

"Can't you hear that? It's Corrine, Josie!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"Hold on, I might be able to figure out where it's coming from."

He looked around the hallway and walked around listening, but always keeping Josie in sight.

"Marshall!" Corrine yelled as loud as she could and Marshall looked at some closet.

"Hey Josie, what's in there?" he asked.

"It's just a closet, Marshall and I don't hear anything. Let's go."

"Hold on, I think Corrine's in there."

He put his hand on the doorknob and everything around him went into total darkness.

"Josie?"

Author's Note: End of Chapter 1.

_TBC…_


End file.
